dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Skins
Information Skins are dinosaur models that can be purchased with DNA to change the appearance of a Dinosaur. In the early versions of the game, skins would also add buffs to the stats of the dinosaurs making them highly valued. Nearly every skin changes the looks and appearances of the base dinosaur. This page is only updated for New Models Skins New models and skins have more animations, smoother animations, better collision boxes, and smoother more detailed models. Popular * Domitor Rex – Cost: * Grizzly Spinosaurus – Cost: (Buffs: +3 Speed. Nerfs: -40 Health -4 Attack -5 Defense) * Pitch Black Terror – Cost: (Limited) * Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus – Cost: Re-makes/Most recent Versions (All of these are default skins/models that you get if you unlock one of the listed animals and still have classic models/skins) * Utahraptor * Parasaurolophus * Saltasaurus * Therizinosaurus * Triceratops * Acrocanthosaurus * Allosaurus * Aegisuchus * Albertosaurus * Albino Terror * Apatosaurus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Carnotaurus * Coelacanth * Corythosaurus * Deinocheirus * Dilophosaurus * Diplodocus * Gigantoraptor * Giganotosaurus * Ichthyosaurus * Iguanodon * Leedsichthys * Megavore * Mosasaurus * Onchopristis * Ornithomimus * Parasaurolophus * Pliosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus * Saltasaurus * Sarcosuchus * Spinosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus * Utahraptor Regular * Fearsome Fowl Tyrannotitan: Cost: 2040 *Pungent Dilophosaurus: Cost: 1560 *Mega Tail Koolasuchus: Cost:1020 *Mega Fin Elasmosaurus: Cost: 1560 *Lefkitis Shastasaurus: Cost: 2040 *Swarm Squalicorax: Cost: 1040 *Dark Lord Sauroniops: Cost: 2040 *Black-Faced Helicoprion: Cost: 1530 *Battalion Triceratops: Cost: 2040 *Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus Cost: 2040 *Psychoceratops – (Limited) Cost: 1040 *Bone Tooth Cretoxyrhina: Cost: 1040 *Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis: Cost: 510 * Maceball Stegosaurus – (Limited) Cost: N/A * Spirit Yandusaurus Cost: 1040 *Dark Plague Tyrannotitan: Cost: 2040 Humorous * Salty Saltasaurus: Cost: 1540 * Decomposer Pteranodon: Cost: 1020 * Stretchy Titanosaurus: Cost: 1560. Was popularly used for its speed glitch. However, this glitch has since been patched, and it has lost its popularity. * DNA Raptor: Cost: 1560 * Riot Shield Triceratops (Robux) Cost: It used to cost 40 Robux, however after it received a remodel, its price increased to 400 Robux. Old Models Skins *Land Shark Concavenator (Buffs: +5 defense) Cost: 1560 *Pirate Ship Thalassomedon: Cost: 2040 *Stalker Allosaurus: Cost: 1020 *Island Mimic Leedsichthys: Cost: 2040 *Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys: Cost: 1020 * Mail Runner Ornithomimus: Cost: 1040 *Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus (Buffs: +2 speed) Cost: 1040 * Forest Guardian Apatosaurus: Cost: 1560 *Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus: Cost: 3120 *Leviathan Shastasaurus (Buffs: +5 defense) Cost: 2040 *The Black Leviathan Elasmosaurus (Buffs: +5 defense) Cost: 2080 *Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex (Robux) Cost: 25 Robux *Albino Tyrannosaurus Rex (Robux) Cost: 15 Robux *Deep Sea Elasmosaurus: Cost: 520 *Swamp-like Ornithomimus: Cost: 520 *Dark Mirage Dilophosaurus: Cost: 1020 *Sea Master Mosasaurus (Buffs: +1 speed) Cost: 1040 *Ancient Aegypticus Spinosaurus: (Buffs: +3 Speed. Nerfs: -40 Health -4 Attack -5 Defense) Cost: 2080 *Dark Marine Parasaurolophus: Cost: 1040 *Rake Mother Brachiosaurus (Buffs +5 defense) Cost 2040 *Abrasive Giganotosaurus (Buffs: +15 defense, +3 speed) Cost: 3120 *Angelic Coelacanth: Cost: 520 *Granite Euoplocephalus: Cost: 520 * Speed Demon Ornithomimus: Cost: 1040 *Oceanic Sarcosuchus Cost: 1040 *Ninjaraptor Cost: 2080 *Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus (Buffs: -2 speed, +5 defense, +5 attack) Cost: 1040 Classic Skins First Version * Classic Tyrannosaurus Rex * Classic Pitch Black Albino Terror – (Limited) * Classic Triceratops * Classic Spinosaurus * Classic Saltasaurus * * Classic Albino Terror – (Limited) * Classic Quetzalcoatlus * Classic Spinosaurus * Classic Coelacanth * Classic Corythosaurus * Classic Apatosaurus * Classic Carcharodontosaurus * Classic Ornithomimus * Classic Acrocanthosaurus * Classic Allosaurus * Classic Pliosaurus * Classic Aegisuchus * Classic Sarcosuchus * Classic Sauroposeidon * Classic Diplodocus * Classic Therizinosaurus * Classic Giganotosaurus * Classic Deinocheirus * Classic Ceratosaurus Second Version * Classic V2 Tyrannosaurus Rex * Classic V2 Spinosaurus * Classic V2 Albino Terror – (Limited) * Classis V2 Carcharodontosaurus * Classic V2 Megavore Third Version * Classic V3 Tyrannosaurus Rex Plush Skins Plush Egg All plushies are obtainable by buying a Plush Egg for . A random plush comes out. Some are rarer than others. * Tyrannosaurus Rex Plush – (Limited) * Spinosaurus Plush – (Limited) * Stegosaurus Plush – (Limited) * Maiasaura Plush – (Limited) * Styracosaurus Plush – (Limited) * Saltasaurus Plush – (Limited) * Shunosaurus Plush – (Limited) * Ankylosaurus Plush – (Limited) * Triceratops Plush – (Limited) * Sauroposeidon Plush – (Limited) * Late Valentine Pteranodon Plush – (Limited) Other Plushes * Apatosaurus Plush – (Limited) Golden Skins Golden Egg * Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex – (Limited) * Golden Torvosaurus – (Limited) * Golden Istiodactylus – (Limited) * Golden Aegisuchus – (Limited) * Golden Sarcosuchus – (Limited) (Buffs: +10 defense +3 speed. Nerf's: -10 damage) * Golden Coelacanth – (Limited) * Golden Ornithomimus – (Limited) * Golden Saltasaurus – (Limited) * Golden Giraffotitan – (Limited) * Golden Sauroposeidon – (Limited) * Golden Triceratops – (Limited) * Golden Barosaurus – (Limited) Mayhem Skins Mayhem Egg The Mayhem Eggs cost to hatch and give a random mayhem skin. They are different from other egg skin series, as mayhem skins can change color by roaring. * Mayhem Tyrannosaurus Rex – (Limited) * Mayhem Triceratops – (Limited) * Mayhem Ornithomimus – (Limited) * Mayhem Coelophysis – (Limited) * Mayhem Gojirasaurus – (Limited) * Mayhem Ichthyosaurus – (Limited) * Mayhem Lusotitan – (Limited) * Mayhem Pteranodon – (Limited) * Mayhem Koolasuchus – (Limited) * Mayhem Spinosaurus – (Limited) (Buff: +3 Speed. Nerfs: -4 Attack -30 Health -5 Defense) Winter Themed Skins Christmas Event Exclusive Christmas Event skins found in presents randomly that randomly appear across the Ice Valley winter map. * Wendigo Therizinosaurus – * Aurora Borethalass Thalassomedon – (Limited) (Nerf's: -5 damage baby, -30 damage elder -100 health baby, -600 health elder) This skin is unique as it can be seen clearly underwater from the ground and through the fog. * Snow Flake Stegosaurus – (Limited) Leaves a trail of snowflake particles. * Peak Spinosaurus – (Limited) * Early Winter Frost Sauroposeidon – (Limited) * White Walker Carcharodontosaurus – (Limited) Other Winter * Icicle Styracosaurus – Fossil Skins Halloween Event During the Halloween Event, these dinosaur skins were scattered across the map and you had to find them, just like a fossil hunt. * Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex – (Limited) * Fossil Spinosaurus – (Limited) * Fossil Utahraptor – (Limited) * Fossil Ornithomimus – (Limited) * Fossil Pteranodon – (Limited) * Fossil Mosasaurus – (Limited) * Fossil Thalassomedon – (Limited) * Fossil Sarcosuchus – (Limited) * Fossil Brachiosaurus – (Limited) * Fossil Onchopristis – (Limited) * Fossil Baryonyx Holiday Themed Skins Christmas * Santa Clawz Therizinosaurus – (Limited) * Christmas Dodo Avimimus – (Limited) * Christmas Shunosaurus – (Limited) * Christmas Coelacanth – (Limited) * Christmas Stegoceras – (Limited) * Santa Ornithomimus – (Limited) * Krampus Giganotosaurus – (Limited) * Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus – (Limited) * Reindeer Istiodactylus – (Limited) Halloween * Werewolf Cretoxyrhia – * Headlessaurus Carcharodontosaurus – (Limited) Easter * Swan Deinocheirus – (Limited) * Frosted Rex – (Limited) * Terror Bunny Allosaurus – (Limited) * Easter Gallimimus – (Limited) * Fluffle Therizinosaurus – (Limited) * Cockatrice Gigantoraptor – (Limited) Thanksgiving * Thanksgiving Stegoceras – (Limited) * Turkey Gigantoraptor – Movie Themed Skins Movie Event *Movie Triceratops – (Limited) *Movie Brachiosaurus – (Limited) (Buffs: +5 Defense) *Movie Spinosaurus – (Limited) Kaiju Event * Kaiju Spinosaurus – Robux: * Kaiju Baryonyx – (Limited) (Buffs: +20 baby health, +120 elder health) * Kaiju Titanosaurus – (Limited) * Kaiju Sauroposeidon – (Limited) (Nerfs: -50% health -20 damage baby, -180 damage elder, -1 speed, +0.2 GRM. Buff: Flight) The only flying Herbivore in the game. * Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus – (Limited) Roblox Promotion From the The Good Dinosaur movie Roblox promotion. * Arlo Apatosaurus – (Limited) * Forest Wood-Bush Styracosaurus – (Limited) Alien vs Predator Skin based on the Xenomorph alien. * Xenophysis Coelophysis Cost: 1020 (Buffs: +5 defense) Ice Age Skin based on the movie Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. * Giant Albino Baryonyx – (Limited) Is much larger than the regular Baryonyx. * Mammoth Triceratops Jaws * Jaws of Jurassic Pliosaurus – Cost: 1020 (Buffs: - 0.5 GRM) Subnatica Skin from the video game Subnautica which can be found on Steam. * Subnautica Jelly Ray Elasmosaurus – Cost: 1020 Art Contest Skins Entries that won the poll for the Art Contest to be remodeled into the game. * Phoenix Achillobator – (Limited) Cost: 5000 * Totem Terror Albertosaurus – (Limited) Cost: 5000 * Disco Stegosaurus – (Limited) Cost: 5000 * Clown Rex cost 5000 * Cyber Ichthyovenator – (Limited) cost 20,000 Promo Code Skins These are Promo codes which can be received as skins. * Twitter Ornithomimus * Lil UFO Pteranodon – (Expired) * Dodo * American Eagle Balaur * Chickenosaurus * Isisauriraptor – (Expired) * Turkey Gigantoraptor – (Expired) * Electric Pteranodon * Thanksgiving Stegoceras – (Expired) * Yutashu Mini-Devsaurs These are recolored and re-skinned versions of Adminsaurs or Developer Dinosaurs. * Blackodile (100000 DNA) (Devasaur counterpart: Lucas the Kittygator) * Wyvern (Code: Pokemantrainer) (Devsaur counterpart: Wyvern) * Yutashu (Code: burnt burrito) (Devasaur counterpart: Rekkusu Destroyer of Worlds) * Violex Filius (125000 DNA) (Devsaur counterpart: Violex Behemoth) Category:Mechanics